


Adorable Elf

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon doesn't like his Halloween costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adorable Elf

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Adorable Elf  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Damon/Elena, Caroline  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Damon doesn't like his Halloween costume.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word elf on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

“I feel ridiculous in this outfit.” Damon fumed as he glared at Caroline. It didn’t help that Elena was standing beside him doing everything she could not to laugh out loud.

Caroline shook her head. “No, you look great, Damon.” She nudged her friend in the ribs. “Tell him, Elena.”

Elena’s eyes were wide with amusement. “Oh, yeah. You make an adorable elf.”

“Yeah?” Damon leered at her. “Come sit on my lap, little girl and tell...”

“Not that kind of... never mind.” With a smile on her face Elena climbed onto Damon’s lap as Caroline quickly left the room.


End file.
